1. Field of the Invention
The invention has a particular significance in optical-electronic image reproduction devices, as in televisions and other displays, both black and white and in color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,386 shows a display panel with a gas discharge cell matrix in which intersection points of parallel-wire electrodes disposed at right angles to one another each define scanning cells or display cells. Individual scanning cells in a bistable mode of operation provide directly illuminated image points of one or more selected gas discharge colors. When discharge intensity is increased, ultra-violet radiation is produced which by striking a phosphorescent material creates a display of a second or third color.
The drawback of this prior art arrangement is the bistable mode of operation by which images can be reproduced neither in grey tones nor with a conventional color structure based upon the three primary colors. In addition, the ultra-violet light which is secondarily produced cannot be concentrated into a beam and therefore cannot selectively excite a specific phosphorescent dot. Furthermore, the intensity is below the level of brilliance required for television image reproduction.